


Grace

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel Castiel, Bottom Dean, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Grace Kink, Grace-Powered Orgasms, M/M, One Shot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Top Castiel, okay so there's a tiny plot but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2256216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alongside the instant relief from the dull throbbing in his neck, Dean felt something warm and pleasurable run through his entire body. It slid through to his every nerve ending like honey that left a trail of fire in its wake. His skin prickled with goosebumps - and it wasn't because of the rain. His body tingled in response and Dean felt his knees weaken, rendering him speechless until the angel removed his fingers and the feeling dissipated, leaving an almost emptiness in its place.</p><p>"Wh...." Dean swallowed, throat running dry. "What was that?"</p><p>-</p><p>When Dean is injured on a vampire hunt, Castiel heals him but as he stumbles across an interesting reaction from Dean's body, he is more than happy to help with that too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grace

**Author's Note:**

> I have a feeling this has been done to death but I have a thing for grace!kink fics..  
> This isn't my best work but it's like 1am and I'm tired and overcome with Destiel feelings.  
> Un-beta'd so all mistakes are my own.

Vampire hunts were usually pretty simple. They were always tough sons of bitches that liked to put up a good fight but, over time, they proved to be no match for Dean and his younger brother. The two of them were skilled hunters and had easily eradicated many vampire nests but tonight they were proving to be somewhat of a problem.

The August rain was falling hard and relentlessly on the concrete of Chicago, blurring Dean's vision whenever he tried to get a grip of his surroundings. He stumbled, dazed, tripping over his feet - vision whirring. His ears rung, cancelling out the sound of the rain falling or the traffic in the distance. Cancelling out the noise of footsteps behind him. The vampire nest they were hunting tonight was larger than they had anticipated and Sam and Dean - accompanied by Castiel - had decided to split up once they realized the size of the nest they were up against and Dean was beginning to think that was a bad idea. He had slain 2 of the vampires when a 3rd took him by surprise, shoving him to the ground with such force that the collision between his skull and the rain-slick concrete was still taking its toll on him now. He had only just managed to behead the 3rd one before stumbling down the alleyway that he was walking through now. He placed a hand on the wall, his vision steadying somewhat as the dizziness from his near-concussion dissipated. The relief did not come soon enough.

Before Dean could register what was happening, his back collided with the brickwork of the wall and he was staring into the dark eyes of another vampire. The vampire bore its teeth, blood drying on its lips. Dean struggled and gripped his blade but it was knocked out of his hand before he could do anything with it. He tried to grip the wall for support but the unwavering downpour of the heavens caused his hands to slip off the brickwork pitifully. He kicked and struggled but the vampire was strong. _Too_ strong. His resistance was futile. The teeth sunk inevitably into his neck and he cried out, kicking out pathetically in an attempt to stall the vampire but it was useless. He closed his eyes and screamed as the pain seared through his body from his neck and the warmth running down his neck told him that rainwater was not the only liquid trailing across his skin. The vampire pulled back, as if enjoying the look of Dean's pain before moving in to take another bite. Dean squeezed his eyes shut but the bite never came.

Instead, Dean felt the splatter of blood across his face, coupled with the sound of a blade through skin and bone. He opened his eyes and saw the vampire fall in a heap on the wet concrete. He looked up from the body to see a pair of deep blue eyes squinting at him through the downpour; Dean's blood soaked blade in his hands. He drank in the sight and then let his head fall back against the wall, letting out a slight laugh, relieved to see the angel.

"Cas...."

"You should be more careful, Dean." The angel scolded softly, causing Dean to shoot him an unimpressed look.

"I could've handed it myself, you know. I had it all under control...." He shrugged, only half joking as his hand reaching up to cover the bite that was still leaking thick red blood, diluted pink by the rainfall.

"It didn't look that way." Castiel frowned and took a step closer to Dean, the blade discarded, clattering to the floor. "You're hurt."

"I'm fine." Dean groaned, moving away from Castiel's outstretched hand. Cas always worried so damn much about him, it got frustrating. No matter how simple the hunt, the angel would always beg Dean to be careful before he left. No matter how tiny the injury, Castiel would always make sure to heal it instantly. He was starting to look too _perfect_ , Dean had noticed. He had no scars, no imperfections, no echoes of the struggle that comes with being a hunter. He was unscathed. Well, apart from the faded hand print on his shoulder that still had not gone despite Cas piecing him together again time after time. Part of him was starting to think that the son of a bitch had left it behind for a reason.

"Let me see..."

"I said I'm fine, Cas!" Dean growled, pressing his hand defensively into the bite mark, despite the jolt of sharp pain it sent through his body. He sighed and his eyes met the angel's through the downpour. The rain drenched him, seeping through his clothing, causing his jeans to stick to his thighs. The rain was, however, somewhat warm but it was heavy, bouncing from the cracked and old concrete of the alleyway they were stood in, the noise almost deafening during the silence that hung between the hunter and the angel. After a while, Dean heard the angel sigh and saw his eyes soften, the worry obvious in them. The vampire bite on his neck was throbbing, the pain a dull ache through his body. It was worse than he had first anticipated; the adrenaline of the hunt had dimmed the pain at first but now it was constant, unrelenting.

"Dean...." Cas tried again after a moment and Dean was sure it was obvious to the angel that he was in pain. He rested his back against the brickwork and let his hand fall to his side, glancing down at it to see the blood that had seeped through his fingers. It was definitely worse than he had anticipated. The angel stepped closer to him, inspecting the injury before meeting Dean's eyes, shaking his head a little.

"This could have been a lot worse if I hadn't found you." Castiel pointed out, a worried look in his blue eyes.

"Yeah, well, it's a good thing you did then..." Dean snapped slightly, exasperated by Castiel's constant mollycoddling. "You gonna mojo me better or what?"

"Yes."

Castiel reached upwards and pressed his fingers gently onto Dean's forehead. Instead of the usual 'zap and he was healed' approach, alongside the instant relief from the dull throbbing in his neck, Dean felt something warm and pleasurable run through his entire body. It slid through to his every nerve ending like honey that left a trail of fire in its wake. His skin prickled with goosebumps - and it wasn't because of the rain. His body tingled in response and Dean felt his knees weaken, rendering him speechless until the angel removed his fingers and the feeling dissipated, leaving an almost emptiness in its place.

"Wh...." Dean swallowed, throat running dry. "What _was_ that?"

Castiel titled his head, not exactly understanding the question at first until he replied slowly. "I healed you."

"N-no." Dean shook his head. He tried to look casual with a hint of offense but it didn't _work._ His body was still thrumming in response, silently begging for more. "You don't.... usually heal me like that."

"You were tense. You haven't exactly been kind to your body recently. I thought I'd help out. My apologies if it made you uncomfortable." Castiel hesitated and though his face barely faltered, Dean could tell he was worried that he had upset Dean. He had begun to read Castiel well.

"Y.... uh, you didn't.... make me uncomfortable." He felt his heart rate pick up twofold. What the hell was happening to him? "J-just.... didn't expect it."

"Did it help?" Castiel asked and Dean was sure, through the rain, Castiel took a few steps closer to him.

"Y-yeah." Dean choked out, looking up as green met blue. His breath caught in his throat as he realized how close they were to one another. His body froze.

"You seem tense again, Dean." Castiel commented and reached a hand up.

Dean moved away from it at first and the angel's hand froze in mid air until Dean settled and nodded. The angel placed his hand across his collarbone and Dean's body lit up with pleasure again. The close proximity of their faces meant it was harder for Dean to hide the moan that escaped from his lips as every knot and tenseness in his muscles - some that he wasn't even aware of - melted away. He trained his eyes on the deep blue of the angel's who was staring back with equal intensity. He felt the blood run straight to his cock in response to the pleasure coursing through his veins and he bit down on his tongue to stifle a small whimper. Castiel's eyes widened for a second, clearly aware of his body's reaction since they were connected, but then the look in his blue eyes grew darker and Dean involuntarily pressed his head against the brickwork as he felt the pleasure run right through his cock, making it twitch and dragging a moan from Dean's throat.

Dean let his gaze meet Castiel's and he licked his lips, his cock suddenly aching, straining against the denim of his jeans as he felt Castiel's grace still running through his body like fire. He reached up with a shaky hand to Castiel's neck and pulled him closer, their lips finally meeting after years of almosts. Castiel was the one to moan this time. Dean finally let himself melt into the angel, finally let himself live the fantasies and desires that he had locked away in his subconscious until his darkest, most private moments in his room at the bunker or in the shower. He let all the want that he had denied for all these years pour out as he darted his tongue out to swipe at Castiel's lower lip, gasping softly as he felt the angel's lips part in response. Their tongues met and then the slow, languid and experimental movements were lost in a frenzy of lust; their kiss turned into a messy collision of lips and tongues and teeth as they bit and licked at one another's lips, groaning in unison.

The angel's body moved in close and Dean pulled so they were flush together and he couldn't help but whimper - though he'd deny it if any asked - as he felt Castiel's erection pressed against his thigh, just as needy as him. Dean tilted his hips and grinded them together, stuttering as the delicious friction sent waves of pleasure through his body. They broke away the kiss, both panting and faces close together, lips still connected by a string of saliva as Dean stared at him, wide eyed.

"D-did your grace do this to me?" He asked, almost accusingly but Castiel simply shook his head and looked almost hurt.

"No." He replied softly. "No. Your body did this itself. I am surprised you think I would do such a thing."

"N-no..." Dean swallowed. "I was just checking."

He smiled softly before bringing their lips together again, eliciting a moan from Castiel. They kissed and nipped at one another, hands racking through each other's hair and roaming bodies, rutting against each other until Dean eventually pulled back again and rested their foreheads together.

"F-fuck... I'm so..." He groaned as Castiel rutted against him again. "Are....I mean.... here?"

Castiel didn't speak. Instead, he replied by running his hands underneath the hunter's shirt, trailing his fingernails across his abdomen hard enough to probably leave red welts in their wake. He groaned at the pleasure-pain that coursed through him and watched as Castiel's hand found its way to Dean's jeans, unfastening them and sliding his hand inside to grip Dean through his briefs and rubbing. The friction was almost too much to bare and Dean gasped.

"Pl-please, Cas." He begged, not realizing the words had slipped from his lips until they were already out, hanging in the air between them.

The angel's hand slipped under the waistband of his briefs and gripped his hot, heavy cock in his hand, stroking him experimentally and then speeding up when Castiel got the reaction he was looking for. The angel worked Dean's length, twisting his hand and rubbing his thumb over the head to collect the precome that was collecting there, using it as lube as Dean gasped and groaned and mumbled pleas. It was only when Dean's breath hitched and his moans came quick and unrelenting that Castiel pulled away, not wanting Dean to come without him.

Despite the painful loss of Castiel's hand on his cock, when Castiel licked his lips and spoke 'turn around', Dean nearly came there and then. The angel's voice was low and gravely, thick with need and lust. He had never heard Castiel like this before.

He obeyed and shakily turned around to press his palms against the brickwork, knowing he should care that someone could easily catch them but he didn't. He titled his head back a little, wondering when exactly it stopped raining and started spitting ever so lightly. He felt the waistband of his jeans and briefs slide over the curve of his ass, exposing his skin to the slightly cold air. He inhaled sharply but the wave of horniness that ran through him was keeping him warm. There was a pause that felt like hours until Dean felt something warm and slick press against his rim without warning. Castiel's finger. Dean didn't know where exactly the angel had found lube but he didn't really care right now. He pushed back against Castiel's finger, his body silently begging for what his lips could not muster.

"Use your words, Dean." Castiel instructed, his voice suddenly calm and cool but Dean figured it was just a show since he could detect the slight brokenness of lust beneath it.

"Pl-Please, Cas, want you.... _need_ you..." He mumbled out filthily, almost unable to belief the filth was coming from his own lips. He could hardly believe that this was happening between him and the angel but Dean was far too gone to worry about it now. They would deal with it later.

Apparently, it was all that Castiel needed to push one digit past the ring of muscle and into Dean's tight heat. He threw his head back and groaned; the feeling was so unusual and new to Dean but definitely welcome. He hadn't expected it to feel so good and he wondered why he'd never tried it before. Castiel's finger worked its way further into him and the angel began fucking him with it, slowly and experimentally until the teasing had Dean's legs shaking. It wasn't _enough_ and he let out a pleading whimper that Castiel must have understood.

Two fingers pushed deep into Dean's hole and he let out a long, low groan before he could censor himself. He rocked his hips back against Castiel's digits, hips stuttering as the angel crooked his fingers and located what must have been his prostate since pleasure ran through him like wildfire.

"Fuck! Cas.... Jesus... Where'd you le...oh, God... learn to do that?" He panted, rolling his hips as they brushed against his prostate again. If Castiel could make him come undone with just his fingers, Dean was sure he would die when he finally fucked him.

"Just....because I'm inexperienced.... it does not mean... I'm unaware of the compilation of the human body, Dean. It's j-just anatomy." Castiel replied, his usual unwavering calmness breaking as his voice cracked with a need that was not being satisfied.

"A-are you talking science to me?" Dean choked out a laugh through his moans. "Shut up and fuck me."

Castiel was happy to oblige and Dean had to bite back a whimper as Castiel's fingers were removed, leaving Dean clenching around nothing. The emptiness practically ached and Dean frowned, rutting into the air, desperate for something to quell the screaming need in his body. He rested his forehead against the rain-slick brickwork and panted heavy. He heard the satisfactory zip of Castiel's dress pants and resisted the urge to turn around to watch the angel free himself from his confinements. Castiel let out a low, throaty moan and Dean heard his breath hitch; the angel was stroking himself, Dean figured.

After a pause, Dean felt something much thicker and hotter than the fingers press against his entrance. He bucked his hips involuntarily, moaning at the feeling of Castiel's cock rubbing slowly against the ring of muscle. "C-Cas, quit teasing and fuck me." He growled, desperately.

With that, Castiel rocked his hips and thrust into Dean. His length slid down halfway into Dean, stretching him out and Dean threw his head back and released a guttural moan. Castiel felt amazing inside of him, filling him up. He felt as if he were being split in half and the pleasure danced through him like lightning. He muttered some incoherent sentence that sounded like a plea and Castiel must have taken it as one since he began rocking his hips, pulling out of Dean almost all the way before pushing back inside of him. Dean's fingers slipped down the wall and he shifted closer to rest against it, worried that he would collapse to the floor if he were without real support holding him up.

The angel moved with him, pushing deeper into Dean and sliding his arms around the hunter's waist so that his chest was flush against Dean's spine. He thrust his hips backwards, forcing Castiel's cock deep into him so the angel was bottoming out. They both let out loud, breathless moans and then Castiel was pressing his fingernails into Dean's abdomen and moving fast, tilting his hips so the head of the angel's cock brushed against his prostate.

"Oh, fuck, Cas! There...." Dean cried out, his head rolling back to rest against Castiel. "Fuck, you feel so good...."

"Dean..." Castiel groaned back, dragging the word out like it was being ripped from his throat. Castiel noted the reaction that came from Dean and made sure that every thrust he made was hitting Dean's prostate, eliciting low and needy moans from the hunter.

"C-Cas..." Dean breathed out, begging. "D-do it again... Wh-what you did before.... Y-your grace..."

For a second, the angel stilled his movements, freezing. Dean swallowed, worried that he had said the wrong thing and that Castiel would move away and they would never speak of this again. Dean didn't think he could handle that. But then, without warning, the angel began pounding into him, hips moving without rhythm, the noise of their animalistic grunting and the slap of skin-on-skin echoing off the brickwork. It was when Castiel's cock came into contact with his prostate that he felt it again, the warmth that reminded him of honey running through his veins, bringing an overwhelming wave of pleasure crashing through his body. Mixed with the feeling of Castiel's cock inside of him, the grace running through his veins was more intense than anything Dean had ever felt.

"Oh, god... that f-feels so.... Cas...." He moaned out, his entire body trembling, teetering on the very edge. The grace moved through him, flowing to his every nerve before it seemed to settle its work on the bundle of nerves in Dean's cock, bringing him to the edge. Dean cried out and wondered why he wasn't coming. His entire body shook and jerked, skin ablaze. Still, despite the orgasmic fire that ran through him, he did not come. And then he heard the smirk in the angel's voice when he spoke.

"You're not coming until I say so, Dean."

Dean closed his eyes, Castiel's words causing shivers down his spine. The fucking teaser. Had he not been so desperate, he would've punched him. The angel was using his grace to stop Dean from coming. Castiel's hand slid down his abdomen to his cock, giving it a few strokes before his hand turned to his balls, running his fingers across them teasingly as Dean gasped and bucked his hips.

"Fuck, Cas!!" He groaned, choking on his breath. "P-please..."

He heard the angel's breathing speed up and could feel the hammering of his heart against his back. The grace that was still setting every pleasure point in his body on fire grew more intense, thrumming inside of him as if Castiel could not control it much anymore. He was close. "D-Dean.... I'm...."

"Let me come... Please.... please, let me come with you, Cas..." Dean begged, rolling his hip to fuck himself back onto Castiel's cock, letting it pound against his prostate as his body shook and trembled.

Castiel's hold over Dean's orgasm released when the angel came, loudly and hard inside Dean, crying out his name and filling him up with his come. It was all Dean needed to spill over the edge, his orgasm crashing into him like a wave, causing sparks to fly beneath his eyelids. His vision whited out and he rode out the most intense orgasm of his life, too intense for him even to moan beyond breathless whimpers. Every last bone in his body thrummed with the pleasure of his orgasm that was ripped out of him and then Dean realized he was still coming, hard and overwhelming. The bastard was prolonging his orgasm. He choked out some breathless plea, his entire body close to collapsing from the strength of his orgasm and then Castiel let him go and he came down. The aftershocks ran through him like electricity through his veins and he panted hard.

The angel eventually slid his softening cock out of Dean and his arms trailed around the hunter's waist, holding him close as they both tried to catch their breath, trembling somewhat. Suddenly, as if realizing their surroundings, Castiel pulled back a little and before Dean registered what was happening, his jeans were back up and fastened. The angel mojo was turning out to be very beneficial. He turned around to look into the angel's glossy blue eyes and smiled, resting against the wall and pulling him into a hug, both their fingers curling into the fabric of one another's clothes.

"C-Cas?" Dean eventually spoke once they had both caught their breath, their bodies still flush against one another in their embrace.

"Yes, Dean?" Castiel craned his neck to look at Dean.

"What.... I mean, how.... What?" He asked, trying to fathom what had just happened between them.

Castiel pulled back just enough to look into Dean's worried green eyes and he sighed softly. "Did this make things difficult for you, Dean? I had assumed, if anything, it would make things easier. Surely, you must have some more clarity on how you feel."

Dean nodded numbly and swallowed hard, knowing that Castiel was right. He let his eyes roam across Castiel's face, drinking in the post-orgasmic blush on his cheeks and his slightly chapped lips. He had a million ways to describe the blue of his eyes but now wasn't the time. "I do."

Castiel smiled and kissed Dean's collarbone softly. "Good. What did you decide?"

"I, uh, I..." Dean choked. "I think.... I might be in love with you, Cas."

Castiel pulled back, not at all surprised by Dean's words, instead, he smiled softly and intertwined their fingers. "I love you too, Dean."

Dean let himself be led out of the alleyway and wondered to himself what exactly was going to happen after this. He decided, after a moment, that it didn't even matter. His life was never predictable and he knew that they weren't exactly going to have some white-picket-fence life but all he knew was that Castiel loved him. And that was enough. They would work something out.

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at endings. Kudos and comments are appreciated.


End file.
